<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Closer to Me by ElioAmari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672013">Get Closer to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari'>ElioAmari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She's Gonna Save Me [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Someone said Drifter was dirty, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, so I cleaned him up and treated him nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have an apartment in the City, one that the Vanguard acquired for you. You never even told me.”  </p>
<p>“I wasn’t tryin’ to hide it… I’ve never even seen the place.” </p>
<p>“Take me there.” Elika took a large step forward, placing herself face to face with him. Her eyes darted around his face as she bit her lip and it was then that he saw something in her that had his heart skip a beat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She's Gonna Save Me [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Closer to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Germaine!” Elika Valerys rounded the corner into the Annex, shouting one of Drifter’s many names at him as if she was there to challenge him to a duel. </p>
<p>“Eli…?” Drifter stammered under his breath, completely taken aback by his partner’s outburst. “I’m sorta in the middle of somethin’.” </p>
<p>Elika looks at the two Guardian’s standing nearby who are presumably there to gather bounties from the Gambit Handler. She storms over to them and points back to the doorway she came in through before shouting, “Get out!” </p>
<p>Both of them hastily grabbed their gear and sprinted out the door. The Awoken Hunter turns her attention back to Drifter, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring into his eyes with a precise kind of anger. He sighs in defeat, giving in without a fight. “Alright, cupcake. Lay it on me, what did I do to get you so pissed?”</p>
<p>“You have an apartment in the City, one that the Vanguard acquired for you. It’s a <em> fucking penthouse</em>, baby. You never even told me.” Elika’s expression subtly shifts, hurt slightly outweighing anger. She was good at hiding the fragile emotion behind a scowl but Drifter knew her better than that. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t tryin’ to hide it… I’ve never even seen the place. I don’t give a shit about what they give me, it’s just bribes anyway. They want me to stay complacent. Never even gave the place a second thought, trust.” </p>
<p>“Take me there.” Elika took a large step forward, placing herself face to face with him. Her eyes darted around his face as she bit her lip and it was then that he saw something in her that had his heart skip a beat.</p><hr/>
<p>Elika covered Drifter while he picked the lock to the apartment. Apparently he cared so little about the Vanguard’s gift to him that he lost the keys entirely. He was sure they were somewhere aboard The Derelict but he couldn't seem to find them. However, he always had a lockpick on him. <em> Go figure.</em> </p>
<p>The door opened and Elika couldn’t keep her jaw from dropping as they walked inside. High ceilings, modern design, and high end appliances caught her eye first. It was also fully furnished with luxurious sofas and top-of-the-line electronics. She ran her long, thin fingers along nearly every surface she could reach in awe.</p>
<p>“Watch what you say, I ain’t checked the place for taps yet.” Drifter gently touched his ear as he warned her.</p>
<p>“You really think they bugged the place?” </p>
<p>“I’d bet my ship on it.” He said confidently as he walked from room to room. His demeanor would have someone thinking he was on some foreign, hostile planet rather than in an apartment that he technically owned.</p>
<p>Elika made her way to the master bathroom and gasped so loud that Drifter ran in after her, sure that she was being held at gunpoint by the Vanguard Commander himself. When he entered her saw her standing with her hands cupped over her mouth. She was happy and that happiness was contagious. Despite his initial reluctance to come here he found himself smiling along with her.</p>
<p>His arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he brought his head down to rest his chin on her shoulder. “It’s just a bathroom.”</p>
<p>“It’s the most magnificent bathroom I’ve ever seen. Look at this bathtub!” She tore away from him and practically ran across the room to the large, jacuzzi bathtub. Without a single iota of hesitation she started drawing a bath. Stocked next to the tub was an assortment of scented oils and bubble bath, which she promptly tossed into the hot, rising water. The room was soon filled with subtle, alluring scents and the beautiful sound of running water.</p>
<p>Even more beautiful, to Drifter anyway, was his lover stripping down in front of him. He couldn’t help but lean against the countertop and simply watch her do her thing. As clothing fell from her fit body to the floor he found himself salivating. His deep, blue eyes ran along her body from her small, perky breasts to her thin waist, ample ass and thick thighs. He ate up every inch of her soft, lavender-colored skin like the sweetest of treats.</p>
<p>Once Elika was naked she crooked her index finger and beckoned him over to her. He approached her slowly, licking his lips as she closed the gap and began undressing him. They usually played this game quickly, tearing clothes off of one another with unbridled lust, but here they chose a slower approach. He was content to run his calloused hands across her body while she removed his clothing with care and reverence. </p>
<p>Elika’s lips grazed his before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth as she unfastened his waistband. She placed his gun on the edge of the bathtub before tossing the cloth wrap onto the floor. She licked along his jaw, tongue crossing over deep scars and coarse hair as she pulled off his duster, setting it on the ground gently. His robes came off next and once his upper body was bare Elika nipped at his hair-covered chest on her way down his body. She dropped to her knees to take off his belt, kissing along the thick bulge of his cock at the front of his pants. Once the belt was gone, his pants were pulled off and thrown into the pile of clothing on the floor.</p>
<p>He found himself being guided to sit at the edge of the tub while Elika turned the water off and the jets on before getting in. She moaned softly as she leaned against a jet that massaged her back in just the right way. Drifter got in and sat next to her, exhaling at the feeling and closing his eyes in a state of utter relaxation. A moment later he felt Elika shift to sit on his lap. She was facing him, straddling his thighs, and kissing him before he even had a chance to open his eyes.</p>
<p>“Mmmm.” Drifter hummed contentedly, keeping his eyes closed as his tongue snaked into Elika’s mouth. Elika pulled a washcloth from the side of the tub and soaked it in the oil-infused water before bringing it back up to slowly wash Drifter’s body. </p>
<p>She took her time, paying close attention to every nook and cranny of his sexy frame. Her lips never left his while she worked, their tongues swirling together in a slow, passionate dance. His hands ran up and down her body in a gentle, underwater caress until one of them slid between her legs. The Hunter maintained her composure, resolving to finish what she started before succumbing to the pleasurable stimulation of his fingers on her clit.</p>
<p>As soon as she deemed him sufficiently clean, Elika tossed the washcloth away. She reached down under the water to stroke his cock, causing him to gasp against her mouth. “<em> Fuck </em>, I should make you mad more often.” He mumbled between sensual, long-winded kisses.</p>
<p>“Don’t get any ideas.” Elika chuckled in response, her lips still locked on his.</p>
<p>“You still pissed?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Then why’re you treatin’ me so nice? It our anniversary or somethin’?” Drifter asked, nearly breathless from the consistent strokes of her hand along his length.</p>
<p>“No.” She leaned back, grinding her cunt against his throbbing dick. “You’re just always taking care of me and I’m a such a fucking mess. Felt like paying you back.”</p>
<p>“You ain’t gotta pay me back for somethin’ I offer freely.” He said in a low, sweet tone that only she ever had the pleasure of hearing. “Didn’t realize fancy digs turned you on, would’ve brought you here sooner if I’d known.” Drifter smirked.</p>
<p>“Mhmm.” She hummed while biting down on his shoulder, making him hiss and buck his hips towards her in a desperate attempt to find friction. She leaned back with a grin, arms loosely draped over his shoulders. </p>
<p>One of his hands reached up to her neck, his thumb running across the snake tattoo that wrapped around it like a collar. He admired his handiwork, given that he was the one who tattooed it, before licking across it and sucking little marks along the length of her neck. His other hand held on tightly to her thigh, holding her in place on his lap as he thrust up into her hand. </p>
<p>He panted against her warm, wet skin as she continued stroking his dick with deep, lazy movements. His chest was heaving by the time he quickly grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her movements in an effort to draw this out further. She released him and moved her hand to his waist, understanding his intent as if it were her own. The hand he had been using to hold her in place crept around the front of her, his fingers finding their way to her slit once again.</p>
<p>Elika’s back arched at the sensation, moaning into the open air above them he worked her. She reached up and slid her fingers under his headband before pulling it off and tossing it to the side. Her hand ran through his short, black hair from front to back forcefully, pushing his head backwards so she could lick up the front of his neck. She quickly found herself on the edge of her first orgasm and Drifter’s fingers plunging into her opening pushed her right over that edge. </p>
<p>As her body shook in his lap, writhing in a state of pure bliss, he grabbed onto his cock and slowly slid it inside of her. He looked up at her face, taking in her lidded eyes, lustfully swollen lips, and the aubergine flush that flowed across her neck and chest. Likewise, she took a moment to look him over as she scraped her blunt fingernails down his back. The Hunter smiled at the pink blush that had overtaken his cheeks, just barely peeking out over his beard. They always thought they looked best this way, naked in each other's arms, enthralled in the throes of passion. <em> Not a care in the world save for each other. </em></p>
<p>Once Drifter was buried to the hilt inside of her she began riding him. Her pace could almost be considered agonizing in that it was slow, but her skillful movements made it almost too much to handle. Drifter groaned as his head fell back, mouth agape, and his hands gripped onto her ass. His dull nails dug into her delicate skin, urging her to keep moving. The room was filled with the subtle sound of water sloshing and heavy breathing, noises that neither of them seemed to be able to truly hear. The only thing they could comprehend was the feeling of being one with each other. </p>
<p>Without warning Drifter lifted Elika off his lap and flipped her around, letting her settle on her knees with her back to him and her arms draped over the ledge of the tub. He positioned himself behind her and entered her from a kneeling position, the new angle giving him more power. Elika’s forehead dropped down to the ledge of the tub between her arms, her fingers clawing at the outside wall of the tub as she opened herself completely to him. </p>
<p>One of his hands slid down her side, fingers gently running over the tattoo on her side reading “Wu Ming” in Hanji on their way to her hip. He gripped her tightly, pulling her into each thrust as he fucked into her. The other hand wrapped itself in her short, pink hair, pulling tightly and causing a deliciously painful tingling sensation across her scalp. A moan escaped her and as he pulled harder, her body reciprocated in kind, drinking in the pain and converting it to pleasure.</p>
<p>“Knew you’d like that.” Drifter leaned down to whisper in her ear. A deep groan managed to escape the Awoken’s throat, indicating that he was right. </p>
<p>He leaned down over her body, biting at her neck and shoulders while fucking her properly. Elika pushed back against him every time he pulled out before thrusting back in, silently begging for more, and he was kind enough to pick up the pace. He plunged into her over and over in a rough and forceful fashion before his movements ultimately became erratic. They didn’t need to speak to indicate how close to the edge they both were, Elika’s whining and Drifter’s heavy, moan-laced panting did all the work for them.</p>
<p>Elika's second orgasm came before his first, being pushed over the edge when Drifter’s hand on her hip slid forward so that his fingers could further stimulate her. He came shortly after, the tightening of her walls around his girth being just enough to do him in. Slowly now, he continued pushing in and out of her slowly through his orgasm. When he pulled out, he let the water carry him back to the other side of the tub, pulling Elika along with him so that she was positioned between his legs. She leaned backwards, her back resting heavily on his chest, and closed her eyes. </p>
<p>The sex with him was amazing, wild, chaotic, and perfect in every way. That said, her favorite part came in the moments after the act. Drifter was rough with her during sex, which she begged for, but afterwards he was sweet and tender. He was everything she needed, everything she could ever want. Honestly he couldn’t help but feel the same about her, though he’d never admit it sober.</p>
<p>Before long they drained the tub and she allowed Drifter to carry her to the bed, laying her down on one side before taking his place by her side. As he laid on his back, she shifted and laid her head on his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his body. </p>
<p>“We never checked for bugs. D’ya think Zavala heard all that?” Elika asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Probably.” Drifter responded casually, his eyes remaining closed. “Didn’t give Cue Ball much of a show, though. Bathroom probably isn’t tapped as heavily as, say, <em> the bedroom </em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. That’s too bad.” Elika grinned.</p>
<p>“Yep, poor guy’s probably just sittin’ there, dick in hand with nothin’ to get him goin’. It’s sad, really.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should…” A single lilac-colored finger ran through the hair on Drifter’s chest. “Do it again? For him, of course. Can’t just leave him hanging like that, he’s a friend after all.”</p>
<p>“Well, shit. I guess we owe it to the man for procurin’ me such a nice place. <em> For him </em>.” He leans down, kissing Elika as she angled her face towards him, thus beginning another debauched round of rough sex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Title: From Eden by Hozier]</p>
<p>If you like my work feel free to follow me on <a href="https://elioamari.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>